


Whispers

by Untoldstorys90210



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoldstorys90210/pseuds/Untoldstorys90210
Summary: Sam glared down at the both of you before speaking in a voice that was so low and so inhuman like“You better run...”
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Whispers

Getting back from a long hunt the three of you were wore out. You yawned as you walked into your and sams room putting your gun on the gun rack that was hanging on the wall and dropped your bag on the floor. You let out a groan plopping backwards onto the bed your arm covered your eyes. 

You heard sam walk into the room dropping his bag on the floor. He walked over to you pulling your arm off from your face bending over putting his hands on the bed on either side of you. He smiled down at you as you smiled back.

“You did amazing today..” He spoke and you blushed. “Thank you..” You spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed your lips. You wrapped your around his neck and deepened the kiss.

“Learn to close your door losers” Dean spoke walking past the door. you swore you could hear his eyes rolling. 

Sam laughed against your lips and you giggled as well.

_____

After a nice hot shower you were almost asleep laying your head on sams chest as his arm wrapped around you holding you close to him. You listened to his heart beat and his breathing evening out.

When you were about to fall into a deep sleep you heard a tapping noise. Rubbing your eyes before opening them. The noise stopped. You listened for a second before closing your eyes again. As soon as you closed your eyes the tapping noise came back. 

This time louder. You sat up slowly looking around trying to find out where it was coming from. slowly gettung out of bed pulling the sheets off your legs you stood up walking around the bed following the noise. It lead you to the outer wall of the room. 

The tapping noise got softer as you got closer to it. The tapping had now turned into a scratching. like someone was dragging their nails down the wall. Your heart began to pound slightly as the scratching turned softer. Then it stopped. You stood there confused putting your hand on the wall. 

From the same spot you started to hear mumbling. Like someone was whispering something. You were trying to make it out leaning closer to the wall you pushed your ear against it unable to understand what it was saying. 

Something hit the wall so hard it hurt the side of your head. It was so loud. Screaming, jumping holding the side of your head. Sam Sat up getting out of bed

“What the hell was that.” He spoke fast walking over to you grabbing your waist, You opened your mouth to speak but something banged against the wall again. 

You jumped covering your mouth as sam moved you behind him. “Turn on the light.” He spoke as you ran over to the light turning it on. The banging wouldnt stop It kept getting louder and louder so loud you and sam both covered your ears. The door came flying open as Dean walked in “the hell!” He spoke over the noise covering his ears as well.

The noise stopped and you all uncovered your ears, Then the room filled with voices. Speaking so fast you couldnt understand them. 

You held yourself as your heart wouldnt stop pounding out of your chest. “..sam..” You spoke as your voice cracked. he looked back at you confused. Then the yelling started. You ran out of the room but the voices were everywhere. “Stop!” You screamed covering your ears again. Dean made his way out of the room as well but sam had not came out.

The screaming stopped. Everything was still. You didnt want to move as you stood staring at dean.

"Sam...." you spoke looking back to the room. He didn't answer.

Making your way back into your room you saw sam standing infront of the wall where the noise had started from. He was facing it not moving. “Sam..” You spoke walking over to him. He didnt answer. “babe...” speaking softer now. Right when you reached over and touched his arm he turned around with anger in his eyes. He grabbed your arms screaming in your face. It scared the hell out of you. Dean came running in and tried to get sam to let go of you but he was so strong. He threw you into Dean making you both fall to the floor. 

Sam glared down at the both of you before speaking in a voice that was so low and so inhuman like. it scared you. “You better run...” He started walking over to you both stomping his feet as he walked. Both you and Dean scrambled to your feet and ran out the door.

Running down the hallway your hand gripped the back of Deans Shirt. You could hear sam running after you. Your hand got ripped somehow leaving you alone. You ran into the Den Turning around trying to find a place to hide. 

Hearing Sams laugh made you loose your breath running into a back room hiding behind a shelf. You heard Dean yelling at Sam As he fought him. It got quite. To quite..

Tears ran down your face. “Come out come out where ever you are.” You jumped hearing him fire a shot from a gun. When you jumped you had knocked over something making a noise. You covered your mouth trying to be quite between your sobs as you heard Sams heavy foot steps walk into the back room. “Oh. Come on now baby. There is no reason to hide!” He laughed again a laugh you never wanted to hear again. He shot his gun hitting an old picture sitting in the corner.

He shot a few more times randomly around the room untel he shot at you...

It hit your arm. You covered your mouth with your other hand trying not to make a sound but something very soft left your lips.

Before you knew it his arms where wrapped around you pulling you out from behind the self holding you way to tightly. You screamed loudly “DEAN!” 

He carried you out through the den, You saw Dean laying on the ground, He took you into the bedroom again throwing you onto the bed, “Please...Sam..” You cried holding your arm. It wouldnt stop bleeding. 

His hand wrapped around your neck staring at you in the eyes with so much anger. His hand tightened and you couldnt breathe...

You began to black out your vision gone blurry. Was this the end? You thought staring at sam as memories of you two flooded your brain. The Beach. The Car rides..His smile...

A ringing began in your ears...

His long late night talks...

The Ringing got louder, 

His eyes.....

Your face turned purple....

His love.....

You blacked out..... 


End file.
